


Unterweltsauferstehung der Gans

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Birds Flash, Other, Rises from the ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Depth in storytelling is a passion of mine.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Unterweltsauferstehung der Gans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).




End file.
